The purposes of the proposed research are 1) to evaluate the extent to which grade school age boys and girls spend their out of school hours with friends, with peers, or with members of their families, and 2) to relate hypothesized sex differences in family vs. peer orientation to children's achievement orientations, Previous research has suggested that grade school boys' most salient reference groups come to consist of peers of their own age and sex shortly after they enter grade school, while girls continue to relate to members of their families. The research is designed first, to evaluate the extent to which this is true, and second, to relate characteristics of peer and family orientation of children to three achievement-related attributes: achievement motivation, test anxiety, and self-esteem. The subjects will be boys and girls in grades three through six. Information of family vs. peer orientation will be obtained from children's self-reports and questionnaires. Information on status in peer groups and on interpersonal relationships with peers will be obtained by direct observation of children's play during free play periods in school. Test anxiety and self-esteem will be measured through the instruments developed by Sarason and his associates, and by Coopersmith, respectively. Veroff's measures of social comparison and automonous achievement orientations will be used as measures of achievement motivation. Measures of test anxiety and self-esteem will be obtained twice, at intervals one year apart, with observations of play and information on children's family and peer orientations to be obtained during the intervening year. Levels of self-esteem and test anxiety, as well as changes in both variables, will be related to data on children's family or peer relationships and dimensions derived from the observational data.